Thermometer has many advantageous characteristics such as brittle resistant, pollution-free, more accurate measurement and shorter measurement time, hence has gradually replaced the high-contaminated mercury thermometer. In recent years constant advance of technology and higher living standard of the general public make the thermometer a trusted goods among users, hence it also becomes an essential healthcare and medical gadget in public medical institutions such as hospitals or ordinary houses.
Prior techniques for making the thermometer, such as Taiwan Patent No. 567054 entitled “Assembly method and structure of electronic thermometer” and its FIGS. 3, 7 through 9, 11 and 13 indicate that it has a thermistor chip to form electric connection with a distal end connector through welding two wires (usually a Dumet Wire formed by wrapping a copper wire with a nickel iron alloy at a size of Φ0.25 mm). Namely, the conventional technique has to rely on welding to fasten the thermistor chip to the wire to achieve electric conduction. Such a technique has disadvantages in practice, such as 1. Due to the size of the thermistor chip is very small, about 0.71 mm×0.71 mm×0.3 mm, welding two different planes at such a small distance to two wires has to use precise and dedicated fixtures, fabrication facilities and production line that are specially designed; 2. The fabrication process is complicated and product defective rate is higher; 3. The thermistor chip has to convert the measured temperature to electric signals which could have deviations compared with standard value, the maximum positive and negative deviation values in the set deviation range could be very big between them, hence the general practice in the industry is classifying the thermistor chips of the deviation range close to each other to be compensated with different adjustment parameters via a central processing unit (CPU) to improve the measurement precision of the finished thermometers. In the conventional technique, after the thermistor chip has been welded to the wires, measurement is performed and an adjustment parameter is obtained and classification is done, then a connector of a suitable adjustment parameter is selected to form electric connection with the CPU, or a circuit board of a suitable adjustment parameter is selected for welding to form electric connection with the CPU. It is a complex production mode and difficult to improve productivity.